


The Best Laid Plans

by Yrindor



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Celty Sturluson Is So Done, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Injury, Medical Procedures, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been date night for Celty and Shinra.  It would have gone more smoothly if a bleeding Izaya hadn't appeared at their door before they could even leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



"Izaya, stop moving," Shinra ordered as he pressed a hand to Izaya's stomach, leaving a bloody handprint in his wake. Izaya lay on the spare bed in Shinra's apartment, his jacket unzipped to reveal a ragged gash across his midsection. Shinra sat next to the bed with his trays of medical instruments within easy reach. Unusually, rather than standing beside him, Celty stood by the door, her back to the bed and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm trying to see," Izaya countered, trying to prop himself up higher on the pillows.

"And I'm trying to stop you from bleeding to death all over my floor," Shinra retorted, "which would be easier if you stopped moving around so much. What exactly happened again? It's unlike you to let Shizuo get anything in on you, much less something like this," he said, pointing to the ugly wound.

"I lost my balance for a split second, and the asshole caught me with the end of signpost."

Shinra winced and went back to poking at the injury. "Well, this is none too clean, but at least it stopped at muscle. Any deeper and this would have been a real emergency, but I don't see any signs of perforation. So long as you take it easy and don't rip out the stitches, this should heal just fine.

"Celty, scalpel," he ordered, holding out a hand.

The Dullahan didn't turn around, but she did pick up the blade with a tendril of shadow and shove it into his hand.

"Aw, Celty, why are you so bitter? Are you so jealous?"

She let go of the scalpel abruptly, leaving Shinra scrambling to catch it before it hit the floor.

"That wasn't nice," he complained.

Celty held up her phone over her shoulder.

> _Tonight was supposed to be date night._

"I know, but then this one turned up bleeding all over the doorstep. What did you want me to do, leave him there?"

> _He would have in your shoes._

"I'm hurt, Celty-san. You know I'm nicer than him."

Celty huffed and returned to staring at the wall. The soft click of a switchblade opening drew Shinra's attention back to the bed where Izaya was looking none too patient.

"You don't haven't be in such a rush, Izaya," Shinra chided. "You're not in any imminent danger, and _none_ of us are going anywhere tonight. You may as well make yourself comfortable; this is going to take awhile."

"I'm not sure we have the same definition of comfortable," Izaya grumbled as Shinra bent back to his work.

From time to time, Shinra would ask Celty to hand him something, and every time, she shoved it into his hands without turning around. "Why is Celty-san still being so mean?" Shinra whined after the third time he nearly dropped a pair of forceps when Celty let go of them abruptly.

Celty turned to show him her phone.

> _This is **not** how we were supposed to spend tonight._

"How about I make us breakfast tomorrow. Would that make up for it?"

> _Only if there are pancakes._

"You drive a hard bargain, but if that's what it takes…"

A smile flashed across Celty's visor, and she came back to Shinra's side, handing his instruments over properly like usual.

Shinra was nearly finished cleaning the wound and making sure all of the edges aligned properly when Izaya flinched under him.

"Watch it," the informant snapped, his switchblade suddenly open in his hand and pointing at Shinra's throat.

"Sorry, sorry," Shinra said quickly as he injected more anaesthetic into the edges of the gash. "There, that should be better now."

Izaya finally put away his knife when Shinra started stitching; first a few sutures into the deepest tears in the muscle, and then a full set to close the skin. Then it was a simple matter of bandaging the entire area and starting an IV to push fluids and antibiotics and leaving Izaya to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that night, Izaya woke up alone. The anaesthetic Shinra had used had clearly worn off, and his entire midsection ached. He tried to sit up, but stopped abruptly when the attempt sent a sharp pain across the stitches.

He planned more carefully before his second attempt. It would be slow going, but so long as he didn't try to straighten up too much or make any sudden movements, he was fairly certain he could make it out of Shinra's apartment and back to his own, where he could convalesce in peace without the doctor or the Dullahan hovering over his shoulder.

He was just starting to peel off the tape securing the IV in his arm when something wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. He couldn't see what it was in the darkness, but the large shadow that detached itself from the doorway to shove a phone screen in his face made it fairly obvious.

> _Don't even think about it._

"Shinra said it himself: these aren't life-threatening injuries. And I want to be here even less than you want me to be here."

> _Maybe it's not life-threatening, but Shizuo did a number on your abdominal muscles. You should be glad Shinra's as good at sewing things back together as he is._

> _But if you try walking around right now, you're going to rip them all back out, and then you'll be a bleeding pile on the floor again._

> _We already missed having a nice dinner last night thanks to you; I'm not missing breakfast too._

"So you decided you'd _babysit_ me all night just in case?"

> _I don't need sleep._

Celty's last message flashed only briefly across the phone before she turned it off and melted back into the shadows in the doorway, leaving Izaya cursing quietly to himself.

When Shinra woke several hours later, he found Celty sitting on the couch in the living room looking remarkably pleased with herself, and Izaya simultaneously more docile and more pissed off than he had expected. He decided he didn't really want to know after all and headed to his workroom to check on a couple of experiments before breakfast.

He found it sealed shut by Celty's shadows with a note on the door that read "Breakfast First."

"Fine, fine. Point taken," he muttered affectionately under his breath as he gave in and started on the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> When your letter mentioned Izaya bothering people and fluffy Shinra and Celty, my head immediately jumped to what would happen if both things occurred simultaneously, and this was the result. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
